Jade and Valerie's Story
by Autumn Black 74
Summary: Jade and her sister called Valerie have been Vampires ever since 1665. Now it's 2012 they come across the Cullens. After joining the Cullen Coven, Seth imprints on Val... This is a romantic story of Seth and his imprint. Read to find out what happens! Set shortly after Breaking Dawn. TERRIBLE summary, but great story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Wolves.

(Jade's POV)

It is around 4am I would say, I believe it to be sometime in mid-February. We often don't keep track of the days because we are usually running through the forests looking for something we can hunt.

But as usual, nothing.

I thunk we are somewhere in Washington perhaps...

Then suddenly Valerie stops dead in her tracks.  
"What is it Val? Food?"  
She spits out the word. "Wolves"

SHIT!

We then run as fast as we can, now I can smell them, ugh. They are close. Real close, I see 8 horse-sized things chasing us. I really didn't think there were Wolves in the area...  
Well fuck me, I was wrong.

Anyway soon they come too close so we leap up into the trees.  
"Val!" I scream as she falls behind. My dear sister was NOT gonna be ripped to shreds by these beasts.  
I run back to help her then we run hand in hand in the treetops. Her elegant golden hair floats in the wind as we run, I wish I had golden hair... Instead I have a black curly mop on my head.

We run for what seems like years, even though it is only seconds. But soon we see something in the distance.  
A massive Oak mansion in the middle of the woods.

Then I catch another scent in the air.

Vampire.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

(Bella's POV)

It's early morning when all of us hear chaotic wolf howls.

What on earth could be going on at 4 in the fucking morning?

We all dash outside only leaving Nessie asleep in her bed inside Carlisle's house.

Then we see 2 Figures jump down from the Fir Trees and they dash behind us.  
I'm not sure why, but we surround them as protection.  
Then the wolves come to a halt and growl and snarl.

"Jacob! Stop!" Carlisle orders, then to our surprise, the wolves shut up.

We all turn to see who we just protected.

2 girls, one looks about 18 with massive frizzy ebony hair that hangs to her hips, is average height and is EXTREMELY pale. The other looks 16 but has flowing wavy golden locks that are above her shoulders; then again, is EXTREMELY pale.  
Then one more feature upon both of them...

Shining Gold Eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry the first chapter was so short but i just wanted to end it when the Cullens realise they are like Jade and Val! Sorry! But the other chapters will be much longer! Don't worry, also PLEASE Favourite, Follow, Review and ENJOY!

Chapter Two: An Old Tale.

(Jade's POV)

Oh my god. They are vegetarian vampires as well... Plus they just protected us from the wolves.  
"Who are you?" The blonde bitch snarls.  
"Rosalie don't be so rude!" The older brunette growls.  
"I'm Jade Stevens, and don't you snarl at me" I hiss to Rosalie.  
"Who's your friend?" The oldest male with blonde hair whispers. "I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Bella and Alice. Come inside and we can sort this out maturely,"  
"Fine" I mutter.  
Then the one called Bella points to the biggest wolf, a russet brown one. "Jake, go, leave us, you can come back when we say, when Nessie is awake,"

Who the fucking hell is Nessie? I thought that was all of them, and there are already too many of them.  
I follow Carlisle inside.

(Bella's POV)

I really had no idea who Carlisle has just let into our house, but I'm eager to find out...

We all sit down Jade and her friend on the smallest sofa, I, Edward, Alice and Jasper on a large sofa, then Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme on another large sofa.

"So, tell us your story, if you wish too, we are the same and you can trust us. We won't hurt you" Carlisle says in a reassuring and kind voice.  
Then the girl named Jade takes a small, nervous breath.  
"I'm Jade Stevens and this is my birth sister Valerie. I was turned at 17 and Val at 15, but now we are both 347. Our birth parents Florence and Arthur were murdered one night, we were in our house in the forest when 2 men came and stabbed us all. Val and I were dying but 2 Vampires living nearby, Henry and Cath, changed us into Vampires to save our life. Henry and Cath were our new parents, and we were their new children. We were happy as Vegetarian Vampires for many years, until 1810 came. Cath wanted more children, so one night Henry and Cath snuck into St. Mary's Orphanage for girls somewhere in Scotland. They changed three 7 year olds- Emilia, Victoria and Lavender. They loved the little girls more than they loved us... We liked our new sisters, but soon the Vampire law that banned Immortal Children came, Em, Vic, Lavender, Henry and Cath were destroyed. Ever since 1810, we have been travelling non-stop, all over the world. We have encountered many Vampires, some now deceased. But the Voltori will never bother us. They thought Cath and Henry only created Em, Vic and Lavender. They have no knowledge of us even existing and we would not like them to ever know. We have came across a few other wolf packs, but not many,"

Everyone in the room was speechless.  
Until Edward broke the silence.  
"Carlisle, they are both gifted"

BOTH?!

"Jade, is this true?" Carlisle asks.  
"Errrrrrrr... Yeah. Henry and Cath both had strong gifts and we got passed on a part of them, even Lavender and Vic had a power," Jade sighs "If the Voltori found out of our gifts, they would want us to join them. That can't happen,"  
"Jade, what powers do you have," Alice asks.  
"Well I have something Cath called Mind-Joining. I can lock into somebody's mind and I can control what they think of. Val can do something similar, she can do what Cath called Sight-Joining. She can lock into somebody's eyes and control what they see,"  
"Oh finally some cool powers around here! Do it!" Emmett shouts.  
Jade nods. She shuts her eyes and then Esme screams.  
"Amazing Jade! She said hello in my mind" Jade smiles.  
"Val, do yours" Edward whispers.  
Then Val closes her eyes and suddenly I am not looking at Val. I can see Henry-a tall dark bloke with black shaggy hair, Cath-a women who has sparky red hair, then 3 little girls. All pale, red eyed and they have honey coloured short hair. Then I'm looking at Val again.  
"Well done Valerie, and I'm sorry for losing your family"  
"Thanks Bella, I'm used to not having anyone apart from Jade" She sighs.  
"Well Val, you have us now" Carlisle sighs.  
"Hang on, what?" Jade asks confused.  
"If you wish, you can join our Coven," Carlisle smiles.  
Everyone looks at him like he's mad, like how can he let them join us, but everyone understands and knows they need to join us.  
Then Jade looks at Val.  
"Carlisle, thank you so much. We would appreciate it so much If we could join. Thank you" Jade exclaims.  
"Mummy, who are they?"

Oh shit. We haven't introduced Renesmee...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Please read my other story called After Breaking Dawn!**

**Read, Follow, Favourite, Review and ENJOY!**

**Chapter Three: Renesmee and Seth.**

**(Jade's POV)**

**The first thought that came across my mind was. How could they have created a fucking 4 year old immortal child! I hissed at them and grabbed Val and pushed her behind me. I was about to leap and strike the girl, but Edward, Emmett and Jasper were holding me in a tight grip. I turned round and saw Carlisle, Alice and Rosalie holding Val.**

**"How could you! We could all be killed!" I screeched.**

**Then Bella steps in front of me while Esme goes over and comforts the girl.**

**"Jade, this is my daughter Renesmee. She was conceived, carried and born by me. Edward is the father, I died giving birth to her but Edward just about managed to get Venom into my system. She grows very quickly, she looks 4, but she was born in September."**

**"You can't lie to me! The Voltori will still destroy her and all of us!"**

**"We had a battle with them in December. They are fully aware of her existence and they are fine with her, we will now let her show the story,"**

**"Show?" I ask startled.**

**"Yes, Jade. Let me,"**

**Then the thing walks over to me and places her hand on my cheek. Then she shows me her life. **

**This is all true.**

**"Edward, Emmett, Jasper, let go of me. I believe her, I swear to you. I do" I say looking Edward in the eye.**

**He then backs away, so does Emmett but Jasper keeps his grip on me.**

**"I'm fine, but I'm glad someone is still keeping hold" I whisper in Jasper's ear. He nods.**

**I walk up to Renesmee. "Hello Renesmee, I'm pleased to meet you. You have a very beautiful gift. Do you want to know my gift?"**

**She nods eagerly. I shut my eyes and tell her how happy I am to be part of an actual Coven.**

**She gasps in astonishment. "Wow Jade! That's magnificent!"**

**"Well, thanks! Val, you need to see Renesmee!" **

**"Please call me Nessie or Ness" she trills. I nod. Val walks over, Carlisle still holding her.**

**Then Val sees what I saw.**

**Val is a very quiet girl so she just gasps and whispers "Wow"**

**It's around midday when 5 of the wolves arrive in their human form. They are dark skinned and haired and are literally huge. This time I act natural.**

**"Hi, I'm so sorry about earlier"**

**They look surprised then one steps forward. "Yeah, we're sorry. So are you now friends with the Cullens?"**

**I'm about to answer when Carlisle butts in. "Jacob, these are Jade and Val erie Cullen. They are now part of our Coven,"**

**The wolves seem surprised but are fine with it. "Cool! Some more friends!" The littlest one exclaims.**

**"Well, Jade and Valerie, I'm Jacob Black, and these are Seth Clearwater, Quil Ateara, Embry Call and Jared Cameron," then each wolf gives a wave. Then suddenly Val stepped forward and said "Hi"**

**That's when it went weird.**

**The wolf called Seth backed away sheepishly, then Jared and Quil followed him, soon I heard them Phase. Then Edward sucked in a deep breath. Then Val suddenly ran out into the woods. I would of followed her, but instead I turned back to Edward.**

**"Come on, you read minds. What's happened!?"**

**"Seth imprinted on Val"**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: This Chapter is for:

LEXA14  
Stars-In-The-Eyes

For Following my story!  
Also to my sister who helped me with this idea...

Chapter Four: Death or Seth?

(Bella's POV)

First I thought, how can a Werewolf imprint on a Vampire!?  
How must Jade feel?  
"Oh we must see what is up with Val and Seth," Carlisle sighs.  
"Ok, Val is my sister. Let me go and find her," Jade mutters.  
They all nod, apart from Edward.  
"Jade, Val... Um, is very upset... She doesn't want to live"

What?

Then Embry chuckles. "Death or Seth... The Vamp chooses Death"  
"Jade, g-" She is gone before Jasper finishes.

(Jade's POV)

If Vampires could cry, I would be crying my eyes out.

I run for at least 2 minutes until I suddenly catch the scent of Val. She is up an oak tree about 500 metres away.  
Soon I find the tree and Val is sitting in it, staring at a sparrow in the nearby tree.

"Jade?"  
"Yes?"  
"If I asked you to kill me... Would you do it," Her question shocked me.  
"No. I wouldn't. Not for this reason, being in love is not a crime! I believe Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, because how they look at each other is special and unique. The same way Seth looked at you..."  
"I know... I shouldn't die, should I?"  
"No. Now lets get back to our new Coven and then you can meet Seth"  
"Fine," she smiles.

I'm extremely sorry this Chapter was so short but I have terrible writers block on this story! PLEASE PM or Review me to give me some ideas and tell me what you think! :D P.s. If I can't think of anything and I don't get any ideas... Then I won't continue the story...


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to:

1DHarry Styles1D for giving me some great ideas, so she takes some of my credit... Also to those who are following me and giving me reviews!

**Thanks!**

**Chapter Five: There are no rules of love.**

**(Val's POV)**

**I felt all hot and breathless when I first laid my eyes on Seth. But I think for him it was much worse... I mean he imprinted on me. A fucking werewolf has imprinted on me! I'm a vampire! Aren't we meant to be enemies? Well I deeply regret that I ran off and hid, I suppose it just hit me extremely hard and I didn't think. But now I realise that he is the one I want to be with. He is my mate. And I can't wait to meet him again!**

**(Jade's POV) **

**We ran from the tree and back to the house. I would of thought Edward would be reading our minds so he probably knows what is going on. Soon I smell Werewolves, I think 4.**

**Soon we come across them; Seth, Jared, Quil and Embry.**

**"Hey guys, so sorry about before! It just kind of... surprised us" I explain.**

**"Yeah. Took us by surprise too. But what happens, happens," Jared sighs.**

**"So, Seth, this is Val Cullen,"**

**"Hey," Seth sighs, admiring Val's gorgeous blonde hair.**

**"We will leave you for some time alone then," Quil sighs and then the Wolves run off while I follow.**

**(Val's POV)**

**"This is kind of awkward you know," I sigh as we sit down a fallen log.**

**"Yeah, tell me about it... You really wouldn't of thought a Werewolf and a Vampire could, you know... be together," Seth trails off.**

**"Well, it is. But there are no rules of love," I whisper in his ear.**

**He smiles. "That's right. It feels weird imprinting, I mean loads of them have! Sam, Jacob, Quil and Paul, and whoever else I can't be bothered to remember! And finally me! Wait till Leah finds out! She was starting to think I was gay... But obviously I'm not,"**

**Leah?**

**"Who's Leah?" I ask curiously.**

**"She's another member of the pack, the only girl... Also she's my sister..."**

**"Your sister is a Werewolf?!" I gasp.**

**"Yeah, wait till she finds out... Hahaha" He chuckles.**

**"When can I meet her?" I ask.**

**"Well, how about you come for dinner. Mum is cooking for Charlie, Billy, Jake, Ness, Sam, Emily, Leah and me, so you can surely come! It would be a great introduction! And it's not like your going to eat anything!" He sighs.**

**"Yeah I would love to come!"**

**"Great! But um... Don't you think we should, you know... break the ice first... Get it over with?" He asks embarrassedly.**

**"What?" He can't mean have sex!?**

**"Well," Then he lightly cups my hand, and looks deep into my golden eyes then brushes his lips against mine. Wow, Seth is gorgeous. As he backs away, I pull him in for a snog this time.**

**We snog for maybe 5 minutes before I decide to show him my power. I lock into his eyes and show him us together. He backs away quickly with fright.**

**"It's ok, I have a power, calm down Seth. Ok?" I whisper comfortingly.**

**He just nods.**

**"Let's get back to our family,"**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**We ran hand in hand back to my new house. Well it was very slow running for me! **

**As we waltzed through the door, his hands at my waist, they all stared at us. We smiled and took no notice.**

**"So, I'm guessing you two are definitely together now!" Paul sighs.**

**"Is that a bad thing!?" I hiss fiercely.**

**Paul jumped out of his skins, hahaha I scared him. Well I'm a fucking Vampire, he SHOULD be scared!**

**"So, Jade and Val. Are you staying here in our house?" Esme asks.**

**"Yes, thanks Esme, that would be wonderful," Jade trills.**

**"We'll there are 2 spare bedrooms upstairs, we have some clothes you can use for a few days but Alice can take you shopping in the next few days-"**

**"Ooohhh! Shopping trip!" Alice screams. "So, Val and Jade, you need to come. Bella, Rose? Will you come?"**

**"Yeah," They both sigh.**

**"Well, I hope it's ok but tonight can Val come over to meet my family?" Seth asks.**

**"Of course," Carlisle smiles.**

**"Well, come on. We need to get ready for later," Jacob calls to Seth.**

**"Oh, bye babe," Seth sighs, then he pecks me lightly on the lips. Then I hear 4 wolf whistles; Emmett, Paul, Jacob and Jasper.**

**Then my mate has already phased in the distance.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to:**

**LEXA14**

**Stars-In-The-Eyes**

**For favourite-ing or following this story! Also a huge thank you to you for reading this!**

**And as always... 1DHarry Styles1D**

**Chapter Six: Family Gathering.**

**(Val's POV)**

**It took me from 1pm to 5pm to choose what to wear. I mean I had a pile of stylish clothes up to my waist to choose from but nothing suited me, or went with anything. But soon enough, I ended up in a tight blood red dress that was at my knees, it really squeezed my figure so I looked hot and ready to impress my new boyfriend. The dress also has a very thin black belt with a silver buckle that rests on my waist. Then extremely high crimson stilettos; I let my glossy golden blonde hair fall loose to my hips.**

**Jacob was taking himself, me and Ness to Bella's Dad's house at half 5, so when the time came, we both hovered by the main door. Jacob came wearing a black shirt, a cool ebony leather jacket with grey fur on the neck, then dark denim skinny jeans. He looked at Ness first, she was wearing a long pale yellow frilly dress, a white cardigan and sunny pumps, her hair in a french braid down her back. But when Jake saw me, he said.**

**"Oooohhh nice! And by the way, Seth is gonna love it! Red is his favourite colour actually," I smiled at that.**

**We hopped in Jake's red Volvo then took a 10 minute journey to Charlie's house.**

**I was surprised when we stopped at a small white house. It would of thought it would be huge like the Cullen's, but never mind.**

**Jake has his own key so he lets us in, then a guy in his late 40's or early 50's comes to greet us, along with Seth.**

**"Jake! Nessie! Great to see you! And who's this..?" The old dude asks.**

**Seth coughs. "Come on in Val, lets introduce you, and by the way you look amazing," Seth whispers holding my icy hand.**

**He leads me into a comfortable sized living room with a large flat screen television. There is a man with darker skin and a cowboy type of hat sitting in a wheelchair, Billy Black, a woman who has long black hair, Sue Clearwater, 2 girls that look about 19, both short ashen hair. But one has 3 long scars on her face... I have a bad feeling a werewolf did that. Emily Uley has the scars, and Leah Clearwater is next to her frowning. Then a big beefy bloke sitting next to the two girls. He is Sam Uley.**

**"Errr... Hi guys. This is my imprint, Valerie. But please call her Val,"**

**"Hi, I'm very glad to be part of this family," I smile.**

**"Oh I'm so glad Seth has finally found somebody! You are very beautiful," His mother sighs. "I'm Sue,"**

**"Great to meet you," I exclaim shaking hands with her. Then she jumps back and gasps. Silence. Then Leah walks up to Seth and punches him in the stomach.**

**"You. Imprinted. On. This... This Vampire Bitch!" She screeches grasping his neck.**

**"Get off him!" I scream. I push her away and she falls onto the floor by my strength.**

**"Leah! Enough!" Both the beefy bloke and Jake shout.**

**Billy, Charlie and Sue both look at me in shock.**

**"I'm so sorry, I was only protecting Seth," I blurt out.**

**"Leah! Outside now!" Jake screams. Leah runs out with Jake following.**

**Seth walks over to me and hugs me in comfort, then he softly whispers in my ear. "Thanks. It will work out,"**

**"Oh Val, I'm so sorry about Leah! She... just isn't a huge fan of your kind. Plus she is protective over dear Seth..." Sue sighs.**

**Then Seth takes my hand. "Thank you so much Val. You are everything I could of wished for... and much much more. Now I know we only met today, but we are mates. It was love at first sight. I will never want anyone else..." Then he gets on one knee and places a black box in my hand. Oh. My. God.**

**I open it to see a gorgeous gold ring with one large red ruby on it.**

**"Please marry me Valerie Cullen. I will make you more happy than you can ever imagine! I have already told Carlisle and he is probably telling the others right now. Jacob came with me to get the ring earlier. Please Val," He pleads.**

**"Listen Seth, I'm already more happy than you can ever imagine. I have wanted to be with you from the first moment I laid my eyes on you... I love you," I smile.**

**"Yes!" I trill. I mean this. It comes from my dead heart.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: The Shopping Spree...**

**(Val's POV)**

**We decided not to rush so we are getting married on the 14th of December, a nice Christmassy wedding. It's only the 21st of February now so, it's a while to go. **

**When the 4 of us got home 2 nights ago at 9:28, Jade and everyone congratulated me and Seth. Jade was so happy for me, I hope she finds her mate one day...**

**It's 10am and we are in Alice's yellow Porsche. Rose, Alice, Bella, me and Jade. We are going to Seattle for a shopping spree. Bella and Rose seemed really grumpy and saying this is not going to be good and everything. What could be so bad about a shopping spree with Alice Cullen..?**

**"Oh we need to buy you this!" Alice trills. Then I actually she what she is holding. A frilly lace thing. Oh shit. It's lingerie. Well that would definitely turn up the heat between me and Seth... Maybe I should get it.**

**Then I see the price. "Alice, it's very expensive!" I gasp.**

**"Oh that's barely anything," How is $210 barely anything!?**

**"Oh Val! I have 30 grand in my purse. It's nothing,"**

**$30,000!**

**Well without her asking me, she buys it and 9 more similar lace or satin lingerie stuff.**

**Then I get 32 shirts-5 long sleeved, 12 vest tops and 15 short sleeved. Then 23 pairs or shorts, 12 pairs for skinny jeans and 9 short, short skirts. Then loads of shoes and accessories.**

**"Hey Val! Look at this! It's lovely!" Rose trills then she calls me over. It's a lovely wedding dress, it is quite puffy; it is white all over but has sky blue embroidery on the waist and hips area. It is actually gorgeous and I think I would look great in it...**

**"Oh my god! Well done Rose! That could be the special dress for Val!" Ali screams. It's me getting married, not her...**

**Rose, Jade and Ali went off on their own for a bit so I was left with Bella.**

**"So Val, you and Seth?"**

**"Yeah. I love him more than anything. But you understand that more than anyone, don't you?"**

**"Of course, Edward is the other half of me,"**

**It is silence for a while, but not for too long.**

**"Val, are you going to want to have a baby?"**

**I think for a few moments. I have wanted a little baby... Even when I was a human. "Yes, probably, but I know what I am,"**

**"Yes, but I think you and Seth should adopt. Soon you know, it would bring you closer together..."**

**Adopting? Could that be the answer?**

**That question ran through my mind all the way home. As soon as we got home, I locked into Edward's mind and I told him to not tell anyone. Seth and Jake were at the house, I sat down on Seth's lap and I embraced him and kissed him.**

**"How was it?" He asks chuckling. "I heard Alice is pretty bad when it comes to shopping,"**

**"It was ok, but Alice bought me something I wanna show you tonight..." I whisper.**

**He gulps. "Sure thing babe,"**

**Seth agreed to stay over in my room tonight so I was fucking excited about that! I was going to show him my lingerie outfit then I would... Well you know what...**

**We were laying on my bed, his arms around me.**

**"It might get lonely, just you and me," He sighs.**

**"Yeah I agree, but I'm sorry that I couldn't have a baby with you,"**

**"Oh no probs. If we are getting lonely... We could adopt," He whispers. "I mean, I watching Jake, Bells, Edward and Nessie it makes me feel envious..."**

**"I agree and I have wanted a baby even when I was human. I think we should do it,"**

**"When?" He asks.**

**"Well, maybe sometime soon you know, there must be a little infant orphan out there somewhere, hopefully local. Maybe we could even get one before the wedding?"**

**"Yeah, Honey that we bring us together also I would love that," He then softly kisses me on the forehead. "But Val, do you think you could cope?"**

**I'm confused. "What do you mean?"**

**"Well you're a Vampire, do you think you would ever loose control. I mean a human child, would you be tempted to eat it?"**

**I giggle. "Seth, I have been a Vampire since 1665, I'm nearly as old as Carlisle. I can easily handle it. Also I have never tasted a humans blood. And I'm not going to,"**

**"That's great to know," He chuckles softly sucking my neck.**

**"Hang on, wait here," Then I dash into my En-suite bathroom and change into the black frilly, partly see-through lingerie.**

**I slowly walk out and watch Seth's face. His mouth drops and his eyes widen. He looks at my whole body, especially my boobs...**

**Then he beckons me over and I have the best night I have ever had.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: This is the summary to my other Twilight fanfic story, if you like the sound of it then please read it!**

**This is what I think would happen after Breaking Dawn... ENJOY! P.S. It will be from Bella Cullen and Jacob Black's Point Of View.**

**And also I just wanted to say that I completely made up the orphanage...**

**Chapter Eight: The News.**

**(Val's POV)**

**I was laying beside Seth motionless. I'm no longer wearing Alice's lingerie outfit; it is in her far corner of the room. Ripped into shreds.**

**Last night was perfect in every single way... I'm not a Virgin anymore but Seth was so good at it, there is no way he was a Virgin.**

**Well I get up and get dressed into a teal strapless thing that only covers up my boobs then dark denim shorts and black converses. I put my golden hair into a side ponytail and apply turquoise eyeshadow and crimson lip stick. Then I look feel soft skin around my waist.**

**"Hey Seth," Then I twist around.**

**"Hey babe, you look beautiful! As usual,"**

**"Well you look excellent but you better get changed..."**

**He chuckles then puts on a murky lime shirt and black shorts.**

**We then walk down the stairs-his arms round my hips. Everybody turns to us.**

**"Could you be any fucking louder?" Emmett laughs. "It was like hearing a dying cat and an elephant!"**

**Seth blushes and I would of.**

**"We got the same sex jokes from Emmett," Bella giggles. "But they weren't that bad..."**

**"Oh haha," I say sarcastically.**

**Then I see Jade. She is over on the sofa, smiling timidly at me.**

**(Jade's POV)**

**I was so happy about Val finally finding her mate and being in love but I couldn't help feeling jealous and left out... It had always been just her and me for 202 years, and now it's her and Seth. And me. I'm not a very sociable person, if I must say. I have never been in a large crowd like our Coven. I'm more of a person who will stick to 1 or 2 people. Don't get me wrong, I want my sister to be happy with Seth and I don't want her to worry about me. But I'm jealous. I want somebody to love me like Seth loves Val. I want someone to love me the way Val loves Seth. I want to be happy. And I kind of want to make love like they did last night. What the fuck were they doing?!**

**(Seth's POV)**

**Oh last night was by FAR the best night I had EVER had! Val was very good at it was last night... There is no way that she can be a Virgin! I'm a Virgin because I wanted the first girl I have sex with to be my imprint. But she is over 300 and she must of had sex before. Also her strength was... wow. She was so beautiful... Even thinking about last night, it makes me go faint and dizzy.**

**It was about 2pm when Val and me went upstairs and we went on Edward's laptop. I asked him in my mind. Well I thought "Edward! Edward! Edward! Can we borrow your laptop and don't tell the others!" **

**I wasn't sure he was listening but he nodded in my direction.**

**Val and I searched orphanages in North America. We didn't care if there was one all the way in Alaska or California; if our future adopted child was there, we would go.**

**We found this small orphanage called Amber Green's Children Orphanage in Toronto. We both thought it looked great, so I called the number.**

**"Hello, Amber Green's Children Orphanage. Jessica Lewis speaking. How can I help you?" She had a kind but confident voice, similar to my babe's voice.**

**"Hello, I'm Seth Clearwater. Are there any children my fiancée and I could adopt?"**

**"Well yes, but have you got any specific age you would like or gender?"**

**Val and I had already thought this through. "If possible a little girl between the age of 1 to 4..." I ask.**

**"Well we have 3 children between 1 and 4; and only one is a little girl. Her name is Lilian Greggor but everybody calls her Lily. She is 2 but turning 3 next month, she is so lovely and not to mention, completely adorable! Well where do you and your fiancée live?"**

**"In Washington. Well Forks to be precise. Would we be able to adopt her?"**

**"Of course but you have to meet her twice before you can adopt her. Also you can only adopt her if you get along and we believe we feel you will get on, and there is also the price to adopt a child,"**

**"Of course. So when can we meet little Lily?"**

**"Well, how would in a few days sound? Maybe the 24th of February?"**

**"Yes, that will be perfect. We will be there at 11am. Thanks so much Jessica!"**

**"Well you are welcome! But there is one last thing we need to know,"**

**"What?" I asked confused.**

**"Well how old are you and your fiancée?"**

**Well I'm meant to be 16... And Val is meant to be 15. That wouldn't go down well...**

**I'm gonna have to lie. Well even if I'm one of the smallest in the pack, I can still pass for 25, then Val. Probably the highest she could look would be 21.**

**"I am 25 and my fiancée Valerie Cullen is 21. Is that ok?"**

**"Yes, because at least one parent has to be 25 or over, so you are both fine! So I shall see you too soon! I'm just going to give little Lily the news after this! She will be so happy and excited! Her mother had her when she was 14, so she was given to us at 2 days old. She sees other children go to their new home and she wishes it was her... Poor love... But now she might have a home! We shall see. Ok bye Seth! Thank you,"**

**So we were HOPEFULLY (fingers crossed) going to have a little daughter. I was so excited... But we have to tell the others first...**

**Shit.**

**(Bella's POV)**

**Edward was acting oddly. Val and Seth went upstairs about an hour ago. I wonder what they were doing... It wasn't sex because when they both came down smiling and bursting with excitement, Val's clothes and hair were left untouched. The same with Seth.**

**Then Val coughed. "We have a big announcement to make. And we hope you will be ok with it..."**

**Val nudges Seth. "Well we are hopefully going to adopt a child. We are going to see her on the 24th at Amber Green's Children Orphanage in Toronto. She is called Lily Greggor and she is 3. We hope that is ok..."**

**We are all shocked. Apart from Edward, he just smiles smugly because he already knew. I'm not extremely shocked because I gave Val the advise.**

**"Well I'm so excited! Wow Val! And Seth! Congrats!" Rose trills.**

**Course, whenever a little kid is involved she's all in for it.**

**"I think it will be really good. I mean Val you are almost as old as me so you won't loose control," Carlisle smiles.**

**Everyone claps and cheers. Then Jade runs up and hugs them both tightly. "I'm so happy for you guys! That's great news!"**

**Well it was a good result then. And hey, Renesmee will soon have a cousin!**


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I made up the Orphanage and where it is in Toronto. And also, I don't have kids so I do not know how 3 year olds talk!

Chapter Nine: Lily.

(Val's POV)

"Oh god Seth! I'm so nervous!" I whimper.

"Ditto," He mumbles.

The journey was long. Like very long. We wanted to drive there so it took 9 hours and 30 minutes. We have finally found the place. Numbers 117, 118 and 119 on St. Thomas's Road.

They were all large houses; each one probably had 8 bedrooms.

Number 117 had Children from the ages 13-18; Number 118 had children from the ages 7-12 and Number 119 had children from the ages 0-6. We rang the bell of the door of Number 118. Soon enough, a short girl with a ginger bob answered the door, she looked 26 at the oldest.

"Hello, I'm Jessica Lewis. How can I help you?"

"Oh, I am Seth Clearwater and this is my fiancée Valerie Cullen. We are here to see Lily,"

"Oh! I'm so glad to meet you both! Please, come in!" She trills.

We walk into a large hall, it seemed lovely here!

"Well Lily is just waiting in here," Jessica then points to a huge oak door. Then Jessica leads us in. I grip Seth's arm so hard, I almost snapped it off, and when he groans in pain; Jessica looks at us like we are mad.

Then as the door opens, I see the most adorable child; I have to say it, she's cuter that Renesmee...

A glowing tan, massive chubby cheeks, light brown hair straight, flat hair that is in two high bunchies, a fringe just below her dark brown eyebrows. She is wearing a pale pink short sleeved shirt and denim jeans then tiny rose booties and she is only about 80cms...

"Lily, this is Valerie Cullen and Seth Clearwater. They might be here to adopt you!"

Lily smiles shyly.

"Well," Jessica breathes. "I will leave you alone to get along but there is a camera by the television so I can monitor you all,"

Then it's the 3 of us.

"Hey little cutie! I'm Seth, what's your name?"

"Lily," She beams.

"Hey I love that name! So do you want to play with some toys?"

"Yeah! Who a you?" She asks pointing to me.

"I'm Val, and you are very beautiful,"

"No I'm not. You a more pwitty,"

"Thank you," I grin.

"So what shall we play?" Seth smiles. He's so good at being and playing with kids... Mainly because he is still a kid himself.

Lily rushed over to the other side of the room and picked up a lime green cup and a pale orange spoon and she started mixing air in the cup.

"So what are you doing Lily?"

"I'm mwaking swoop,"

What?

Oh soup.

So for another hour, we played with Lily. Then Jessica came back in.

"Oh you get on so well! Wow, if it all goes well next time then we will be saying goodbye to Lily!" Jessica trills. Then a short blonde walks in.

"Melissa is taking Lily upstairs for a bit while we chat, ok?" Seth and I nod quickly.

We then sit down.

"So, would you want to adopt Lily?"

"Of course, we love her to bits and she already feels like our daughter," I sigh.

"Now, it costs $250 in cash to legally take Lily out of our care. Will you have the money?"

"Of course,"

"Now, who do you live with or is it just you two?"

"Well, I have my parents, my 4 sisters, my 3 brothers and my niece. And we all live together in a quite large house. Seth has his mum, mum's boyfriend and sister, but Seth is now living with me," I answer.

"Good, good. Now when do you want to see Lily next? The next step is that the 4 of us will go out to the park and for lunch and then afterwards once the papers are all signed, you can take her home,"

"Great. When is the soonest we can see Lily next?"

"A week,"

"Ok, so can we come on the 2nd of March?" Seth asks.

"Of course, we will meet here if that's fine," I nod.

"Also you have the option to change Lily's name, would you like to?"

Well we would like to change her last name, possibly middle names..."

"Ok, great. Now it's about time you get back to Washington! I will just get Melissa to bring Lily back down so you can say bye for now. And here you go," Jessica smiles handing us some heavy envelope.

"What's this?" I ask confused.

"It's some things about Lily and her details, please look at them," We nod.

"Melissa!" Jessica shouts up the stairs.

"I'm coming J!"

Then Lily runs in and hugs our legs because she can't reach our body.

But I pick her up and cuddle her as gentle as I can. Then I pass her to Seth. Soon enough, it's time to leave and take the 9 hour trip home.

It is around 2 hours since we started driving when Seth's phone rings.

"You get it babe,"

"Alright," I answer it. "Hello?"

"Hello? Who is this?"

"I'm Valerie Cullen. And who are you?"

"I'm Leah Clearwater, and I need to speak to you"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I'm so sorry about the slight cliffhanger! Hahaha


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: If you are a big fan of Alice Cullen, then this is a great chapter for you!

Chapter Ten: Shopping.

(Val's POV)

"Leah? Hi, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I'm really not good at this. But I'm trying to say sorry..."

"Why?"

"For how I acted when we met. I know you don't choose who you imprint on and I'm so glad my brother has you..."

"Awwww... Thank you Leah!"

"And I have heard you're getting married and adopting,"

"Yeah we just met Lily and she will be your niece,"

Leah sighs. "Yeah, whatever, ok bye,"

"Bye!"

"So Leah's finally buddies with you?"

"Yeah, I love you so much Seth. Ooohhh! I'm going to read the information about Lily!" I open the envelope and read the first sheet of paper:

Name: Lilian Summer Greggor.

Born: 24/3/10

Birth Parents: Summer Wilson and Daniel Greggor.

Reason for in care: Her mother had her when she was 14, Summer couldn't handle a baby so she was given to Amber Green's Orphanage at 2 days old.

Allergies: None that are known of.

School: None yet.

Then there are 2 pictures of her. One when she was 2 days old and another taken today.

Wow, I can't wait to show the Cullens and Wolves this!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"We're back!" I shout at 10pm as we get in the door.

"Val! Seth! How was it?" Alice squeaks.

"Amazing and if we get on with Lily next time we see her then we will have a daughter!" Seth smiles.

"They have an envelope! Let me see it!" Rose hisses and snatches it. She reads the information and sees the photos. "Oh. My. God! My little niece..." She gasps and I nod.

"When do you get her?" Carlisle asks peering over at the information.

"2nd of March," I answer.

"Another granddaughter!" Esme whispers.

Alice screams. "One week!? One week to get clothes and her room sorted!" She then grabs her laptop and gets to work probably buying everything we could EVER need...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So what colour?"

"I like lavender,"

"Well fuck lavender, hot pink is like totally gorge,"

"I think she'd like rose..."

"Yeah, she will like me! Auntie Rose..."

"You know that is not what I meant!" I hiss fiercely.

"Yeah, I think rose too..."

Rosalie, Ali, Bella, Seth and me are in a huge paint shop looking for the colour to paint little Lily's room. Im so excited, in 4 more days we shall have Lily! Alice grunts and lifts 2 cans of rose with ease. Now we skip to the store next door, a furniture shop.

"Ok, so what do we need?" Bell asks.

"Well," Alice begins, looking at her list. "A single bed, 2 dressers, a sofa, 2 bookshelves and 4 sets of storage blocks,"

My golden eyes widen vastly. "God Ali, she's 3!"

"I know! She will grow up in style!"

Soon we come across the bed section.

"Was Ali this bad with Renesmee?" I ask Bella.

She shakes her head. "Not quite,"

"Shit. Anyway, where is Nessie?"

"Oh, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Jake have taken her out to see Journey 2 The Mysterious Island at the cinema,"

"Awesome,"

"Val! What about this!" Ali squeals pointing to a lovely single bed with sheets and a mattress the colour of my skin and it has golden railings and bedknobs. $1678.

"Let's get it," I sigh.

We get cream dressers and an ivory sofa and white shelves and storage units. Lily shall love this...

We get home and decorate and soon the house is ready for another member of the family. Seth and I leave terrified.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Im soooooooooooooooooooo sorry this chapter is quite short but I have been busy playing in SNOW! (Hahahaha to those who don't have snow) and my dad and a close family friend have been very ill, plus school and all is bugging me... Especially the homework...

Chapter Eleven: Our Kid.

(Val's POV)

We are waiting for Jessica and Lily to show up. We are sitting on the bench in the local park.

"When are they gonna be here?" I ask nervously.

Seth shakes his head. "God knows babe... I just want her to come home..."

"Me too Sethy... Me too..."

They arrive about 10 minutes later. We play on the swings, slides and roundabouts together. It already feels like she is ours... Then we go for lunch at MacDonald's. I order chips but when Jess isn't looking, I pass them to Seth. Jessica says Lily can become our daughter but we need to sign papers.

"Ok so state your name, age, D.O.B and ect. here and I will need to see passports," We hand over our passports. Mine is fake but Seth's is real. Then we sign some papers.

"Ok, final paper. Would you legally like to change Lily's name?"

"Yes," We both answer at the same time.

"To what?"

We thought long and hard about this. "Well were changing it from Lillian Summer Greggor to Lily Jade Leah Clearwater," I sigh happily.

"Ok. All done! Lily is yours! Thank you. Now I have to go and you shall probably want to get her home! Ok bye!" Then Jessica dashes off.

"Ok Lily! Lets go, we need you to meet your new family!" I trill.

"Fwank you Val and Sweth!" She giggles.

"No, no. Please call me Mummy. And that's Daddy," I smile.

"Ok Mummy and Daddy," She chuckles. Then comes something we did not expect at this stage. "I love you,"

"We love you more," Seth sobs as a few tears fall.

I believe Charlie, Sue, Billy, Leah, Bella, Edward, Nessie, Rose, Em, Jas, Ali, Jade and Jacob are all going to greet us when we get back.

The journey went quickly. We told Lil all about her new family but I doubt she will remember any of it and later on she fell asleep. We arrive home at 8:30 and we gently wake Lily.

"Come on honey, time to make the family," Then I lift her up and she stiffens.

"Your cold,"

"Yes honey, I know,"

We still haven't decided when or even if to tell her about Vampires and Werewolves and to change her or not.

"Guys, we're here!" Seth mutters but they are all waiting in the main room so there's no need. I walk over to the only sofa that's empty and put Lil down ignoring the crowd surrounding me. She looks up tired, slightly confused but happy.

"Ok guys, be gentle," I smile.

First to approach her is Renesmee, Leah and Jade.

"Hello Lily. I am your cousin Nessie,"

"Heyyo Nezzy!" Lil trills.

"Hello Lily! I'm Auntie Jade and this is your Auntie Leah! Welcome to the family!" Smiles Jade. While Leah just smiles uncomfortably.

Then everyone else greets and after 10 minutes Lily can't stop yawning.

"Come on honey, lets get you to bed," I sigh and lift her up as her chin nuzzles into my neck.

We take her to her room. It's next to mine and Seth's.

Gorgeous rose coloured walls, a glamorous bed, mirror 4 times the width and size of her, loads and loads of clothes stuffed in a wardrobe and a few sets of drawers. Then there are canvases on the wall of pretty pictures and her shelves are stacked with books.

I put her in the bed and tuck her in and then I kiss her on the cheek.

"Night night my dear child. Sleep well,"

"Night night Mummy," She mumbles then drifts of to sleep.

I would cry with happiness If I could...


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: This is completely and truly dedicated to 1DHarry Styles! I know they have wanted this to happen since I think it was the 4th chapter! Love ya 1DHarry Styles1D! Also... Sorry this took so long! I've had family issues and bla. Also this story is almost finished! :'( One more chapter, then the epilogue... :'(

Chapter Twelve:

(Val's POV)

"Come on Lil! Please? For mummy?" I beg holding the spoon steadily near her chubby face.

She shakes her head. "No! It yucky! Lily wanta see Daddy!" She shrieks as she points to the stairs.

"Fine... Looks like you've hit the terrible twos. Well terrible threes," Then I lift her up with complete ease.

Then I dash up the stairs and I place her down at the foot of Seth's bed.

"Daddy!" She squeals.

At the sound of her squeaky voice, Seth immediately rises from his long sleep.

"Hey Lily! How are you?" He asks cradling her in his hot arms.

"Mummy was trying to feed me yucky Shreddies!"

"Oh Val!"

"What?" I laugh. "She needs to eat! Anyway it's training today! Get up!"

Ever since the Cullens almost had a fight with the Voltori and I fight before that with some newborns, they realised they should become better fighters. So on the 5th of every 6 months, the wolves and Cullens all train. Its my first this May! I'm so excited! We have has Lil for 2 months and it already feels like eternity... We have been discussing what to do. I mean she knows us Vamps are fast, strong and cold and she knows her daddy is a wolf. But we shall tell her the full details gradually and when she understands and knows to keep it a secret. Also she won't be going to school until she fully understands. We're also still discussing whether to give her eternity or not. At the moment we think she shall be turned on her 17th birthday. If she wants that.

Seth gets dressed into a murky lime shirt and jet shorts, I dress Lil in a pretty sky blue shirt, a denim mini skirt, navy leggings and a midnight cardigan and I do her hair in 2 bunchies, as usual. Then I dress in a miniature hot pink boob tube shirt and tiny minty turquoise shorts. Then I put my hair up in a sexy, stylish and sleek high ponytail and I also put on the 2 pieces of jewellery I have, I have had them ever since I was born. A pure gold ankle bracelet with a tiny pure gold charm in the shape of a teardrop and then a pure gold necklace with an elegant letter 'V' dangling from it.

"Oh babe... I sooooooo wanna shag you right now..." Seth drools, sucking my icy neck. But I strongly push him off.

"Seth. Not now! We have training!"

"Fine," He grumbles.

We run there, all of us. Wolf's Jake and Seth and The Cullens. We're meeting the rest of the pack there, and Nessie and Lil are at Grandma Sue's.

"I'm gonna beat you!" I chuckle to Jade.

"No, I'm gonna beat you!" She smiles. That's the first I've seen her smile in years...

"Ok! I made pairings for who's gonna practise fight who!" Ali starts. Why is a tiny pixie fashionista so organised?! "Well, I made sure no one is with their mates," SHIT! "Ok, Edward and Sam. Me and Seth. Rosalie and Quil. Jade and Jared. Carlisle and Leah. Jasper and Paul. Esme and Collin. Emmett and Jacob. Bella and Brady. Then Val and Embry! All sorted! Pair up and fight! Don't hurt anyone though!"

Embry was good actually. Really good in fact... But oh yeah, I was kick ass better! I beat him, even had him pinned to the ground... Then Seth obviously thought something coz as I was pinning Embry down, Edward said. "Hey Val! Seth says you look fucking hot and sexy pinning down Embry and your really turning him on!" I just replied with a "Thanks"

Then we did fighting versus our own "species". It was Edward and Rose. Jade and Emmett. Bella and Jasper. Carlisle and me. Alice and Esme. Then Jacob and Leah. Sam and Quil. Embry and Jared. Paul and Collin. Seth and Brady.

I also pinned down Carlisle! Well I am older than him! Then after mine and Seth's victorys... We had a victory snog...


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: This is the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue soon! Oh I made this one longer so enjoy it! Sorry, I've only been to 2 weddings so this is probably a shit wedding.

Chapter Thirteen: Mr and Mrs Clearwater.

(Seth's POV)

God Val is too good at it... I'm such a lucky man, I'm only minutes away from becoming Val's husband... Jacob is my best, best man but the rest of the pack are my best men. Then Jade is giving Val away, Carlisle offered but Val wanted Jade since she's been family longer. Then Val has her maid of honour, Jade. Then her bridesmaids, Leah, Bella and Alice; then her flower girl, Renesmee. But I could never forget the ring bearer, Lily. Its gonna have to be a very long and wide aisle... The weathers lovely out here on La Push beach, very sunny on this mid July day.

"Nervous?" Asks Jacob.

"Not really," I sigh. "I just wanna fucking see Val, I bet she's like an angel," I sigh.

"Nope, she's a vampire. Thought you knew that..." Chuckles Jake.

"Shut it smart arse," I grumble.

I look out into the audience, the rest of the Cullens, The Denali's, Charlie, Billy, Mum, my grandparents on mums side, Niamh and Len. Then my cousins on mums side, Sebastian, Jonas, Tamara and Eva.

Then around 10 minutes later, music starts. I twist around to see a woman in white and sky blue. It's a lovely wedding dress, it is quite puffy; it is white all over but has sky blue embroidery on the waist and hips area. It goes down to the girls feet but I can see a pair of high silver, ivory and sky blue stilettos. Then the woman has silver eyeshadow and long icy blue lashes, her shiny gold hair tousling in spiral curls down to her waist.

"You look great Seth," Smiles Val. No I look absolutely shit compared to her. But I do look quite fetching in my silky black tux. "And stop crying!"

Crying? "Oh sorry, you're too beautiful!" I sigh.

"We gather here today, to celebrate the marriage of Seth Clearwater and Valerie Cullen. Do you Val Cullen take Seth Clearwater to be your husband?"

"I do," She grins.

"And do you Seth Clearwater take Val Cullen to be your wife?"

"I do," I smile.

We say our vowels and then I hear the 6 words I have been waiting ages for. The priest grins and says. "You may now kiss the bride,"

I kiss her softly but passionately and

we hear the cheers and shouts around us. Then Lily runs up and we embrace her. My daughter, my wife and me.

(Val's POV)

Oh my god! I'm finally married! I'm so excited for our honeymoon! Seth and me are going to Isle Esme! I don't really wanna leave Jade or Lil for a fortnight but it's our honeymoon. After we got married, we all sit at a massive table and some people say speeches... Leah says one first,

"Yeah, at first I hated Val. No offence, but now I realise she's good. So you two, have a good life..." She said with a little smile, it was short but sweet.

Next Carlisle said his.

"I've known Seth for over 3 years and I adopted Val as my daughter a couple of months ago. I love them both as my children, I shall be there to support and love them but they have their own free will. I hope they have a long, happy life..."

Soon followed Sue.

"The day Seth came home with a grin, I knew he had found his girl. As soon as I heard about her, I was already in love with her. But when I met her with Seth, not sparks but fireworks flew. They are made for each other. And there's no doubt about that..."

Then it was my special little girl, Lily.

"I wuv my mummy and ma dwaddy vwery much. I want dem to by vwery happy. Wuv u and I wuv the cwake here..."

But lastly Jade's speech was very special to me.

"Val. We have been best friends for... For years. I'm so happy you now have Seth. You are such a quiet and often depressed soul, but Seth brings out the best in you... You two won't ever break up. I know that by looking at you two now. I hope that I someday find my own "Seth"... I love you sister."

After all the speeches, I'm speechless. I would be crying but oh fuck... Vamps can't...

Then it's dancing. My head resting on Seth's shoulder happily, but I perk up to see something that really startled me.

Jade is snogging Jonas Clearwater.

(Jade's POV)

"Hi, Im Jonas," Grins a skinny, tall 20 year old guy with ashen skin and shaggy ebony hair.

"I'm Jade," I smile whilst flicking my hair.

"Yeah I saw your speech. It was great, you wanna dance?"

Oh I'm really falling for him... Oh shit. "Yeah, I'd love to," I grinned.

We danced, his hands started on my waist, then moved to my hips, then ended up on my butt. I'm wearing a very silky, velvety pitch black strapless dress. It is only just below my butt and I'm wearing very nigh black stilettos and my hair is gorge, just dribbling down my body. I feel Jonas's hands going under my skirt... I back away quick, but not inhuman quick. I look him in the honey brown eyes. "Do you only want me... For sex?!"

He shakes his head and grins a crooked smile. "No Jade, but I would love it if you did join me in bed tonight, I'm experienced and you seen like a rookie so I can teach you. What do you say?"

I inhale deeply. Should I? I'm not sure... I WANT to but I don't know if I should.

"Errrrrr I d-"

"No Jade. I really like you, and I know what you are... You're a vampire,"

I grab him by the ear. "How the fuck do you know?!"

"I know the legends and you fit every thing I know about immortals. Please Jade. I really like you..." Then he bends down on one knee. "Marry me," I'm stunned. We only just met!

"No, I won't marry you. Yet... But if in a while, I really want you. Yes, and I over reacted, I'd love to join you tonight. And no condoms, female vampires aren't fertile," I mutter.

"Yeah, I know, I don't give a shit," Then he reaches up and snogs me and I snog him back. I really love this man... I hope the future is good for us...


	14. The Epilogue

Epilogue: Lily's Immortality.

(Val's POV)

"Do you wish to become an immortal?"

"Yes, I do,"

"Will you swear to keep the secret for eternity?"

"Yes, I do,"

"Do you wish to join the Olympic Coven?"

"Yes, I do,"

Then I bury my sharp teeth into Lily's neck. Her fiery blood is tasty, but I don't drink it. I remove my teeth and hear her scream. And scream. I whisper I'm sorry to my little girl.

We all agreed, well the majority of us agreed, Edward and Rosalie disagreed... that on Lily's 16th birthday, she could choose to become one of us or not. And she did, now we all wait. In the last 13 years, much has happened. The year after I married Seth, Jade married Jonas. They are very close... Looking at them tells me that they were made for each other. Renesmee grew into a young and outstanding woman and also became Lily's best friend. Lily on the other hand, grew up with knowing all about our secret. She always found it hard to keep at school, but when she was home she could jump on her Dad's back when he's in wolf form and she could ride on him. Or I take her up to the trees. We have estimated Lily will take about 18 months to become more... In control... But you never know.

*** THREE DAYS LATER***

(Lily's POV)

Pain. Never ending pain. Pain. Ugh... I really hate pain. The most pain I have ever had before this was when I broke my leg after falling out of a tree. But this is worse than... Anything really. Then suddenly I hear my heartbeat speeding up... What's happening? Then nothing. No heartbeat. Then, suddenly I feel the urge to open my eyes. I do. Everything is clear... Too clear... I feel burning, terrible burning.

"Come on Lil, we've got something to show you," My mum whispers, who's clutching on to my Dad's arm.

(Seth's POV)

Oh my god. She's fucking hot. I mean she was before, but now she's magnificent. I and Val lead her towards the grand full length mirror Ali had placed in the hallway. In the glass, we all see a tall, slender, ghostly-pale, woman with long, glossy, straight honey brown hair that flows to her ribs. She also has blood red eyes, eager for blood. This woman is dressed in ruby and mint striped leggings, a sunset orange low neck line T-Shirt and canary yellow pumps. She is always colourful, unique and different, oh yeah, and BRIGHT when it comes to clothes. That immortal is my daughter.

"Wow," She grins. "I've dreamed of this moment for years..." Then she groans and clutches her throat.

"Lily, you need to hunt, now, come on," Then Val grabs her left hand and the two of them jump out the window. I jump out, strip and phase. I then reassure the pack that the new Vampire scent is Lily. Good, now no dangers shall come to my little girl.

We run into the forest and enjoy our first second of forever...

*•*•*• The End •*•*•*

Acknowledgements:

Firstly I wanna thank everyone who has read this story!

Next I want to thank my favourite-ers and of this story:

Bhakta2009.

.

1DHarry Styles1D.

Then my followers:

LEXA14.

1DHarry Styles1D.

Bhakta2009.

Stars-In-The-Eyes.

Then everyone who has reviewed:

ElectricSocks.

Stars-In-The-Eyes.

1DHarry Styles1D.

But most of all I want to say a MASSIVE THANK YOU to 1DHarry Styles1D. Without them I would of stopped the story and I wouldn't have someone to PM me all the time! Also thanks for reviewing on nearly every chapter! And I hope they will continue reading some of my other stories and PM me!

Thank you all so much and this is (sadly) the last ever chapter of Jade and Valerie's Story...


End file.
